NOWHERE TO HIDE An Ethina Story, by:Lil' Chrissy
by Lil Chrissy
Summary: A sinister man from Ethan's past have come looking for his missing diamonds.  Now it's a race against time to reach Ethan and Kristina before his men can get to them.  Will Lucky, Dante and Jason find them in time? *Cont. from No Looking Back*


**NOWHERE TO HIDE**

***Continuation of No Looking Back***

**By: Lil' Chrissy**

It was an overcast winter day. The cold February wind whipped through the cemetery feeling like needles on skin and bare trees swayed, making it look like a desolate ghost town. Kristina stood alone, watching the casket slowly lowered into the hole. It was surreal. She had so many regrets- regret that the last conversation had been an argument, of what she didn't quite recall; regret of all the times they clashed over her charade with Johnny, then her father; regret she had run out of the house and never had the chance to apologize... It was hard for her to wrap her head around the fact… Sam was gone. She'd never see her walk into Kelly's with Jason or give her advice she didn't want- she didn't have an older sister anymore. She hadn't been able to cry since she learned what happened- not even when Molly broke down in hysterics. It was like she was numb, immune for now to the pain that would inevitably envelope her.

Ethan didn't know what to do. No one had been able to reach her or bring her back from the dark place in her mind. He was really worried, especially because she had created a little wall high enough that even he couldn't crack. It was like Kristina was just going through the motions- not really accepting what happened- frozen.

He stood close enough so if she needed him he'd be there, but she had refused to be consoled- by him or anyone. She looked so lost. Alexis had asked Michael to get Krissy to leave, however, he couldn't get through to her. He looked at Ethan who nodded- he'd take care of her. Twenty minutes later everyone had gone to the Davis's for food and drinks, Kristina still stood at the gravesite, looking vacantly at the casket. The men that were to finish the burial glanced at Ethan, obviously needing her to get out of their way. Ethan gently put his arm around her.

"Krissy, it's time to leave", he softly whispered.

She continued to stare into the hole as if she hadn't heard him.

"Honey, please. We have to let these guys finish. It's okay." It was heart wrenching watching the torment she was silently going through.

Finally, she acknowledged his plea. "I don't want to leave her here." There was no emotion in her voice, but a tear rolled down her face. It was the first sign he'd seen of her grief in 4 days.

"It's okay. Come on." He tried to turn her towards the car.

Kristina slightly resisted and shrugged his arm off, lightly pushing him back, "No."

Ethan put his arm around her and stood for another few minutes, giving her time to adjust. The temperature had dropped and it began to snow. Ethan needed to get her out of there.

"Krissy. We really need to leave luv", he whispered in her ear.

Somewhere, deep inside, Kristina knew he was right. Snow had started to stick to the top of the casket when she finally leaned against Ethan's chest and allowed him to slowly lead her. She paused, took one final sorrowful look back, then walked away.

Most of the guests had cleared out by the time Ethan pulled up to the lake house. Kristina's emotionless expression didn't escape Alexis, Michael, Sonny or Brenda as Ethan ushered her inside. Everyone gave her a hug, though it seemed she wasn't feeling them. All she kept repeating in her mind was, _'Please God, this can't be.'_

Michael took Ethan aside. "How is she?", he asked with an anxious look in his eyes.

Ethan shook his head, "Not good. She said she didn't want to leave Sam in the cemetery, then just stared out the window the entire way home."

Michael put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Thank you for taking care of her." Ethan nodded.

Alexis walked her into the kitchen and they sat down at the table. "Kristina honey?"

Kristina finally made eye contact with her mother, "She's never coming back is she?"

"No." Alexis's eyes welled and tears spilled down her face. It was so hard seeing her daughter in such turmoil. She used a tissue to wipe the tears.

"I didn't want to leave her there….in that cold dark hole."

"I know. Me either." Alexis took her daughter's hand, "We need to remember the good times- we had a few didn't we?"

It was hard for Kristina to remember at the moment.

"Remember all the spa days we had together? You always got the same nail polish color as your sister", Alexis laughed a little through her tears. "She loved you so much Kristina. You know that, right?"

She didn't answer. "I'm really tired."

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap." Alexis walked her out into the living room and motioned for Ethan, then whispered, "Can you take her upstairs? She's tired and it'd be good for her to get some rest."

Ethan put his arm around her, then slowly helped her up the stairs. Kristina walked over to the window and stared out at the lake. "It's still snowing."

"I heard it's going to be a big storm." He felt the waves of pain, sorrow, anger emanating from her and wished he could shelter her from it somehow. "You should probably try to get some rest."

"I'm fine." Ethan heard a crack in her voice. He put his hands on her shoulders. Finally, Kristina let go of everything she was feeling and uncontrollably sobbed, falling into his arms.

"All I want is 5 minutes to say good-bye to her! I need to talk to her one last time!", she sobbed. "I need to tell her I'm sorry!"

Ethan couldn't help but tear up, feeling the searing anguish she was going through. He held her tighter and stroked her hair, "Ssshhhhh. It's okay baby. It's going to be okay." He didn't know what else to say. He slightly rocked her back and forth, letting her release what had been building up for several days.

Fifteen minutes later, Kristina fell silent and was shaking, weak from her emotional break down. Ethan picked her up in his arms, pulled back the comforter and slipped her under it. She was exhausted. He sat next to her, holding her hand, until she finally drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Alexis lightly knocked on the door, then opened it. She was happy to see Kristina getting some rest and Ethan quietly walked out to the hallway. "She finally broke down. I'm really worried Alexis. I don't think she's handling this well. Maybe we should have Laney talk to her."

"Let's just see how she is when she wakes up. Do you mind staying with her?"

"Of course not." Ethan walked back inside, sat next to the bed watching her sleep, hoping she'd be able to start to go through the grieving process. Her break down was actually a good sign that she was little by little, beginning to accept Sam's death.

The hum of the motorcycle seemed soothing somehow as Jason recklessly sped up the mountain at 90 mph, snow quickly coming at him like daggers. He didn't care how fast he drove or even if he crashed- maybe he deserved it! All he wanted was to forget he was responsible for Sam's death. The scene played in his mind like a mini-movie, repeating in a sick loop. Why did he let her talk him into posing as a diamond fence? He'd had a feeling that she shouldn't, but as usual, Sam wouldn't let it go. He really thought he was going to be able to diffuse the situation and the scene flashed through his mind like a nightmare:

_They had finally flushed out Manelli after 2 months of undercover work by Sam and had him cornered when he grabbed her. He figured out they set him up and the situation had escalated. He dragged her towards the door, using her as a shield to escape, a gun at her head. Jason put his gun down and attempted to reason with him. _

_Then everything occurred in slow motion- a shot rang out, Dante and Lucky were yelling, more shots fired. He looked down- Sam was suddenly limp in his arms. He glanced at his hands- they were red with her blood. Manelli had shoved Sam forward, pulling the trigger as he kicked the warehouse door open and fled. She had been shot in the back! _

_Dante and Lucky chased after Manelli, which ultimately lead to a dead end. They had lost him. Manelli disappeared by the time Lucky and Dante rounded the corner from the warehouse. _

_Sirens screamed in the cold night air while Jason tried to revive Sam. His usual 'Stone Cold' persona completely disappeared as panic set in. Dante and Lucky returned to the warehouse and watched as the paramedics worked on her, then rushed her to GH. Patrick, Steve and Robin tried to revive her for over an hour, when Steve finally made Patrick stop. _

_Somehow, Jason already knew the efforts were in vain. Alexis met them at the hospital, with no idea of what happened. He saw her expression when Steve, Patrick and Robin finally emerged- she hit the ground, grief completely taking hold. Jason tried to be strong, holding Alexis as she cried, inconsolably. Even when Carly arrived, Jason never let her know how broken he was, that his soul had been ripped into a million pieces, leaving a deep, black, void. _

_Alexis asked him to help to break the news to Kristina and Molly. Molly had rushed up to him smiling, eyes hopeful, which quickly turned to horror as she learned she'd never see her sister again. Molly started hitting Jason with her fists, screaming he was lying and to bring her back! Alexis grabbed and held her. A darkness crept across Kristina's face. She had just gone upstairs, silently, without questions or tears. Jason tried to talk to her, but she just stared out her bedroom window. She wasn't ready to deal with it. _

_When Jason got to the penthouse, Spinelli was there, obviously in a state of disbelief and despair. Jason consoled him, never exposing the emptiness or excruciating agony he felt, right down to his core. He was always the calm, cool, collected one, made of stone, making sure everyone else was okay. _

_Even when Carly tried to console him the next day, he still wouldn't express the agony of his heart. Carly screamed at him, trying to get him to react- to give a sign he was beginning to grieve. He didn't. _

_He had held it together…. until the funeral was over. _

Now, as he made it to the look out, he finally let go and screamed so loud you'd think the entire city heard it. He started to punch a tree with his bare fists until they were bloody, then fell to the ground. The love of his life, the only woman he knew he ever truly, completely and unconditionally loved was never coming back.

Kristina didn't awaken until 10:00 the next morning. She slowly became aware of Ethan still sitting next to the bed, now with a cup of coffee in his hands. Although she noticed him she wasn't ready to acknowledge it or talk to anyone. She rolled back over towards the window. A foot of snow had fallen and it sparkled like crystals in the cold sunlight. The trees were laden with snow on bare branches and the lake looked like it had iced over. Kristina remembered the first time she, Sam and Molly ice skated on it- Sam didn't know how to ice skate and kept falling down! They had all laughed so much, their sides hurt and Kristina never let her live it down! Sam was slowly becoming completely black and blue when they finally decided to call it quits- it was hopeless!

Looking back now, she was happy to have such a wonderful memory. The Davis girls always stuck together- even through the hard times. They always said they were 'Alexis's Angels'. Kristina felt a bit comforted by the memories that flashed through her mind.

Ethan had been silently watching, not wanting to force anything on her. He figured she'd let him know when she was ready to talk. After a few minutes, she turned to face him. The love and concern in his eyes touched her.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Ethan didn't understand.

"Losing it."

Ethan reached over and brushed a piece of hair back from her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was worried you hadn't broken down luv." He held her hand.

"I just wish we hadn't fought that night. I was just so mad she was trying to make me reconcile with my father again. I told her it wasn't her place to fix it, I called her a meddling bitch! I was so awful to her! Now, she'll never know how sorry I am." She choked back the lump in her throat.

"She knows how much you loved her Krissy. I'm sure she's aware of how you feel."

Just then the lamp flickered a little bit, as if in response to Ethan's comment. A shiver ran down Kristina's spine and she shuddered a little bit. "That was weird."

Kristina and Ethan didn't know what to think. In some small way, it made her feel a little bit better. "How's Mom and Molly?"

"Molly didn't want to go to school again, so your mom is letting her stay home. She was up early, glued to the TV watching Scooby Doo."

Kristina knew why. "When Molly was younger, Sam always used to watch it with her and they'd try to solve it before Scooby. She said she wanted to work with Sam as a PI." She paused, then solemnly added, "Now that will never happen."

"What about mom?"

"She's doing okay. Trying to get all of Sam's affairs in order. I think she was planning to see Spinelli and Jason this afternoon to discuss the agency."

Kristina lowered her eyes. Jason hadn't even crossed her mind- the hell he must be going through. "Oh my God! I've been so selfish! I can't imagine how Jason is dealing with this. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." She looked into Ethan's eyes. He understood what she was saying.

"It's been hard for everyone Krissy and he's been really worried about you."

"I should go over there with mom." She tried to get up, but got dizzy and sat back on the bed.

"Take it easy. You haven't had any food and I'm sure you're dehydrated. Let me get you something to eat." Ethan quickly went to fetch her food.

Kristina crawled back underneath the comforter. There was a small knock on the door. "Come in", she gave permission. It was Molly. She climbed in bed with Kristina and they embraced. Molly didn't let go for several minutes. When she pulled back, Kristina could see tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away with her fingers.

"We're going to be okay." Kristina tried to comfort her.

"I keep thinking she's just off on a PI case and is going to poke her head in at any moment. It's so strange. I had a dream last night that I was talking to Sam on the phone and I asked her what happened. I can't remember what she told me but we talked for awhile and I told her we were supposed to stick together- now there's no 'Alexis's Angels'. Then I woke up."

Kristina looked out the window, then quietly added, "I wish I could talk to her in a dream….one last time."

Molly knew the reason. "I'm sure she doesn't even remember that", she tried to assure her.

Kristina decided to drop it, when Ethan knocked on the door and entered with a tray of her favorite blueberry pancakes with orange juice. "I'm not that hungry."

"You are eating these! I'm not leaving until you do." He put the tray in front of her and then sat down.

Molly jumped off the bed, gave Ethan a huge hug and left Krissy to her pancakes. She paused at the door, "I love you."

"Love you too." Kristina dug into the pancakes, which actually tasted really good. She hadn't eaten in at least 3 days, not really and she was grateful to Ethan for making her.

Ten minutes later, she had devoured the entire plate. Ethan smiled. He was glad to see signs that Kristina was moving forward again. "I'm surprised you ate the whole plate!", he chuckled.

"I guess I _was_ hungry." She leaned over and kissed him, "Thank you….for taking care of me and my family. I really love you." They kissed again and then she finally decided it was time to get up.

"Don't go anywhere." Kristina directed. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"I won't. I'll be right downstairs." She gave him a quick hug and headed for the bathroom.

Ethan brought the empty tray to the kitchen where Alexis was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. She snapped back from wherever her mind had drifted to as he entered.

"She ate the whole thing", Ethan announced.

Alexis made an attempt at a small smile. "Good. How does she seem?"

"Better. I think she's finally ready to start dealing with it. She's so distraught over the fight they had and is torturing herself with guilt", Ethan described.

"Maybe a few sessions with Laney isn't such a bad idea. I'm also going to send Molly. She's so devastated and was really close to Sam emulating her all the time." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Kristina is taking a shower and wants to go with you to Jason's", Ethan informed.

"That might be good for her." Alexis excused herself to get dressed.

Ethan sat in the living room, 'watching' TV, lost in thought. He was racked with guilt over Sam's shooting. He had brought all this to Port Charles! He tried to stop the undercover operation many times, to no avail. When he finally regained full use of his legs, he tried to convince Jason and Sam to allow him to be the bait instead of Sam's plan to step in as a diamond fence. They talked him out of it. He was kicking himself for not insisting! Now, the pain Kristina and everyone was going through was because of him! Molly came downstairs and sat next to him on the couch.

"What are you watching?" The question jolted him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, nothing really. How are you doing?" He put his arm around her.

"Okay. It's just weird to know Sam won't be around anymore. It just seems like she's on a trip or something."

"When my adoptive parents died, it took me a long time to come to terms they were gone. The void lessens as time goes by. All you can do is remember the good times, the memories and talks you had with her. That's what she'd want you to do." Ethan had never mentioned his parents to anyone except Kristina.

"I'm so sorry Ethan! I didn't know!" Molly felt bad for him and gave him a little hug.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I had a great childhood though and whenever I'm going through a tough time, I think about them. Memories are a powerful thing. It allows you to carry a piece of that person with you, forever."

Molly's eyes welled a little bit. She held up her wrist, "Sam gave me this bracelet for my birthday. I'm never taking it off- somehow it makes me feel like she's right here, holding my hand."

Ethan looked at it more closely. It was sterling silver with a pink enamel puffed heart that opened as a locket. A picture of all three Davis girls was inside. "That's really beautiful."

Molly looked at the picture. "We had gone to the fair and took photos in one of those booths. We each have one."

Kristina came downstairs in time to hear what Molly had said. "I forgot about that." Molly ran over and gave her a hug, then decided she'd get dressed too. She ran upstairs. Kristina sat on the couch next to Ethan and he put his arm around her.

"How are you doing luv?"

"Hanging in there. How's Molly?"

"She seems to be dealing with it as best she can. I told her about my parents."

Kristina was touched. "I never told anyone about that. I didn't think it was my story to share." She held his hand.

"It's okay. I just hope it helped her. I know what it's like being a teenager dealing with death."

"I feel bad I've been so out of it, that I couldn't be there for Jason. I hope he's alright." Just then there was a knock on the door. Kristina got up to find Johnny, with 3 bags full of food he had brought. She reached up and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" The concern was written all over his face as he stepped inside.

"Okay. You didn't have to do that!" Kristina took the bags from him.

"I figured no one would have the mind set to go grocery shopping. This should last for a few days anyway."

Ethan got up and gave Johnny a quick hug. "Thanks mate."

Kristina headed to the kitchen with the groceries, while Ethan and Johnny sat on the couch. "How is she _really _doing Ethan?", he lowered his voice.

"She finally broke down last night. There is so much guilt about this argument they had- over you and Sonny!"

Johnny felt like an ass, "I know! If I could take back the last 6 months, I would. I feel sick about it! What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. It's something Krissy will have to work through on her own. Alexis is sending her for a few sessions with Laney. I think it'll help."

Kristina walked back in, so Johnny got up. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Call me if you need anything- I mean it." He gave Kristina a hug.

"Thanks mate." Ethan walked him out to his car. "I know you're up to something, I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm helping Jason get these bastards! I'm gonna need you at some point. I know you don't want to be involved in anything violent, but…"

"I'm in", Ethan quickly interrupted. "This is all my fault! You have no idea the amount of agony Kristina has been in. I can't even describe it to you. Not to mention Alexis, Molly, Michael- they're all devastated."

"Look, you couldn't have known what was going to happen Ethan. Sam was a big girl, trained PI and she would never have given up the undercover operation- no matter what anyone said."

"If I had just been able to step in, none of this would have happened. I knew I should have left town the minute I realized Manelli had tracked me down!"

"You can't keep beating yourself up like this. Nothing can be changed now. Jason is on the war path and I want you to be aware it's going to be a big one. He has Spinelli trying to track where Manelli went after he left the warehouse. We'll get this guy Ethan, I promise. "

"Let me know if you need anything from me. I'm not sitting this one out- I mean it."

Johnny slid into the driver's seat and with an expression of icy steel, headed over to Jason's.

Alexis and Kristina were shocked to see the look in Jason's eyes when they got to the penthouse. There was fierce anger, illuminated by a grief they knew all too well. He gave them each a hug as they entered. Spinelli came downstairs and with tears in his eyes, he embraced them. "I'm so sorry", was all he could get out as he choked back the lump in his throat.

Alexis and Jason sat on the couch to discuss the agency, as well as security for them. Jason had no doubt Manelli would regroup, retaliate and he wanted to explain the situation that had been escalating with Alexis. Kristina went upstairs with Spinelli so they could talk.

"I'm not going to let this Manelli piece of shit get away with killing Sam, I promise", Jason began. "It's going to get bad Alexis, really bad and I think you should get out of town. These guys are ruthless, they don't care who they use or hurt and I'm sure they have no intentions of dropping this or will stop coming after Ethan. I've made arrangements for you and the girls to go to one of Sonny's safe houses."

Alexis didn't like this plan at all. "I can't just drop everything and skip out of town. I have clients, trials coming up and according to what Sonny has told me, we can run but will never be able to hide. He's heard this guy is relentless, feared all throughout Europe and Australia, for just that reason."

Jason was getting agitated. "I won't be able to protect you here! You need to listen to me Alexis- what's more important, your clients or your daughters? The safe house is the only option here. Please, trust me. I am going after Manelli with everything I've got and I'm not backing down. I can't do what I need to if I have to worry about you guys!"

"You mean, you can't be reckless. I've known you long enough to know how you think Jason. Sam wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want you in self-destruction mode."

Jason got up and started pacing, but didn't say anything. He knew she was right, yet he wasn't backing down. Alexis could see his rage starting to bubble to the surface.

"Listen, Sam loved you so much and she wouldn't want you to die trying to avenge her!" Alexis tried to get through to him. It didn't work.

"I'll have Max and Milo take you to the safe house tonight. Be ready by 7:00." It was a demand, not a request and Alexis realized she wasn't going to talk him out of it. She finally just agreed. They dropped the subject and discussed the fate of the agency.

Kristina sat on the bed in Spinelli's room. "How is the princess doing?"

"Call me Kristina, Spinelli, I'm no princess."

"I beg to differ. You remind me of the beautiful Princess Lea- strong and capable of anything."

Kristina laughed at the analogy. It was the first time in a week. "I haven't been strong _or_ capable, believe me. How is Jason doing?", she asked concerned.

"Stone Cold hasn't said much and I know he's hurting. He's been snapping a lot and he disappeared right after the funeral yesterday, until 8:00 this morning. He was in the same clothes and both of his hands were bandaged up. I asked him where he was, but he didn't answer. The Fair Samantha was his life, his love and I don't think he's handling it well. I heard him talking to the mob prince and he is out for blood."

Kristina was dismayed to hear this. "I need to talk to him. I was so out of it, I never had the chance. Thank you for all of your support Spinelli, he's going to need you."

"I'm happy to help Stone Cold any way I can." Spinelli gave her a quick hug and they decided to go downstairs.

Alexis was just finishing talking with Jason. "Do you mind if I talk to Jason a minute?" Kristina asked her mother and Spinelli.

"Sure honey. I'll wait to hear from you when the coast is clear", she directed at Jason. "Please be careful." She gave him a quick glance and then said she'd be in the lobby downstairs. Spinelli walked out with her.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my mom and sister. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Jason understood. "It's okay. Everyone needed time to adjust."

"How are you?" Kristina noticed a coldness in his eyes she had never seen before. It kind of scared her to see that and it was obvious how much he was going through.

"Don't worry about me. You need to concentrate on you, your mom and sister. They need you."

"_We need you_!" She sat on the couch next to him and took his hand. "Sam loved you so much. I always envied that and she wouldn't want you to die trying to retaliate! Spinelli filled me in and I know you've spoken with Johnny. Please, don't do this. It won't bring her back, nothing will and it'll only be potentially fatal."

Jason was touched at how much she cared. "I know you mean well Kristina, but I can't talk to you about this. I spoke to Alexis and I'm having Max and Milo take you to a safe house until this all blows over."

"What? No! I'd rather stay here." Kristina wasn't about to leave.

"It's not safe for you here. I've made arrangements for you, Alexis and Molly to leave tonight. It's non-negotiable."

Before she could protest any further, there was a knock on the door. Jason opened it to find Johnny, with coffee from Kelly's and ushered him inside. "Hey there. What are you doing here?", he asked Kristina.

"I needed to talk to Jason. He wants me to go to a safe house tonight and I told him I didn't want to go!"

"Things are escalating Kristina and we can't protect you here." Johnny tried to plead their case.

"I just started college and I've already missed a week, plus I have my job at Kelly's and…."

Johnny and Jason both knew what she was about to say and looked at each other. Johnny had an idea and he turned to Jason, "Why don't I send Kristina with Ethan to one of my safe houses? I already told him what we're up against and he's never been one to be in the action. I can send him with Krissy."

Kristina was okay with that idea.

Jason agreed. "Have them on the road no later than 7:00 tonight and let me know when they are out of town." He explained Kristina wouldn't be able to be in contact with anyone, not even use the internet, her cell phone, nothing, until he said so.

"You mean I won't be able to talk to my mom, Molly, Michael?" She wasn't happy about that, but reluctantly agreed.

Jason turned to Johnny. "Talk to Ethan and let him know the plan, then come back here when you're done so we can figure out our next move."

Kristina gave Jason a hug. "Thank you. Please be careful, promise? Sam wouldn't want anything to happen to you and neither would I."

He didn't answer. Kristina knew why- because he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise.

While Kristina had gone with Alexis, Ethan stopped by the Haunted Star to check in with Luke and Lucky. He hadn't really spoken to them since the funeral.

"How is she Dodge?" Luke asked with a grim face.

"She finally broke down last night. She's carrying a lot of guilt over the argument they had the night Sam was killed. I don't know what to do to make it better for her." Ethan poured himself a Crown Royal.

"All you can do is try to be there", Lucky commented.

"She seemed a little bit better this morning, so I think she's begun the grieving process." Ethan slammed his fist on the bar. "None of this would be happening if I had just left town when I had the chance! Look at the pain I've caused!"

"There is no way you could have known what was going to happen at the warehouse Ethan. This is not your fault. You know how stubborn Sam was- she would have stayed undercover no matter what anyone said to her." Lucky tried to reason with him.

"If I hadn't been laid up recuperating from my bone-headed move, I'd have been able to help from the start!" Ethan took a huge gulp to get the rest of his Crown Royal down, then poured another.

"We discussed this before. Manelli already had recent pictures of you, thanks to that Travis Whitmore thug and it would have been harder to flush him out", Lucky reminded.

"I could have been the bait and Sam wouldn't have had to pose as a diamond fence!" Ethan was aggravated.

Lucky shook his head, "What's done is done. There's no looking a back."

"Listen Dodge, Kristina needs you, now more than ever. You have to pull it together. This is no time for regret or second-guessing what could have been."

"Dad's right Ethan. We are going to get this guy, I promise you! It'll all be over soon and then you can move on with your life." Lucky assured.

Ethan let out a huge sigh. "By the way, I spoke to Johnny earlier. Things are escalating and Jason is out for blood for Sam's death. I told him I want in on the action."

"I had a feeling he'd be responding like that", Luke said with dismay. "I'm sure he won't stop until he takes care of this guy. But you have to remember, you are still the main target Ethan. I don't think it's a great idea for you to be sticking around waiting for the next attack. Obviously, this guy has no qualms about doing whatever he has to."

"Jason wants me to meet him at the penthouse with Dante, so we can regroup and come up with a plan." Lucky informed.

"I think I'll surprise popsicle with a little romantic get away until this whole mess blows over. Maybe I can get Lulu to go with us. You're welcome to come too Dodge."

"That's a good idea, but I'm staying. I promised I'd help Johnny back Jason up." Ethan took a sip of his Crown Royal. "Besides, I need to be here for Krissy."

Lucky didn't like the idea of Ethan getting involved. "I don't think you know what you're getting into. This is going to be dangerous for everyone involved. How are you going to help Kristina if you're dead? You almost died once because of this guy, plus I know you're not 100% recovered from the shooting."

Johnny walked in and heard what Lucky said. "He's leaving."

Ethan looked a bit confused. "What are you talking about? I told you, I'm in this, whether you like it or not! I'm not letting another person die, because of me!"

"Change of plans", Johnny sat at the bar, Luke poured him a scotch. "Jason is sending Alexis and Molly to one of Sonny's safe houses, but Kristina didn't want to go. So I suggested you bring her to one of mine. Besides, I know you're not thrilled being in the action."

"But I want to get this guy!" Ethan was a little disappointed. He had prepared himself for the battle.

"This is better Ethan. You won't have to get your hands dirty and you can have some alone time with Kristina. She's going to need you to start picking up the pieces and it'll be good for her to get out of town for a while. Plus, you haven't regained all the strength in your legs- you can take a little more time and completely recover."

Ethan reluctantly agreed. "Where is this safe house mate?"

Lucky received a call from Jason to meet him and Johnny with Dante at the penthouse. They were all working together, which was ironic- the police working _with_ the criminals they'd normally be trying to bust. Lucky was glad Ethan finally agreed to take Kristina out of town because he knew Ethan wasn't ready for the kind of war that was ramping up. Dante met Lucky at the pier.

"Hey."

"Were you able to talk Lulu into going with dad?" Lucky really hoped so, otherwise, it would be harder to concentrate worrying about her safety.

"Yes. It wasn't easy though and she is terrified that one of us will be killed. I told her not to worry, but you know Lulu!"

Lucky chuckled. "Yeah, my sister can be bull-headed."

"That's putting it lightly." Dante shook his head. "But that's one of the reasons I love her so much. Did you tell Elizabeth what's going on?"

"I made arrangements for her and the boys to see her sister in Phoenix. They're leaving on the red-eye tonight. I have Ronnie escorting them", Lucky informed.

"Well, I guess we'd better head over to Jason's and find out how we are going to stop this asshole!"

Huge snowflakes melted on the windshield as quickly as they fell. Ethan made his way up the mountain towards Johnny's safe house. The weather didn't look good with the snow storm in full force and the roads were getting slicker by the minute. They finally made it to the storage facility where they would have to transfer to snowmobiles. There were no vehicle access roads to the cabin, located 15 miles further up the mountain. Ethan and Kristina quickly packed all of the supplies on snowmobiles, then headed up the mountain.

It was close to midnight as they headed towards the cabin in complete darkness. It was unsettling to Kristina. Due to the storm, visibility was limited to about 15 ft. in front of them and Kristina kept feeling like something, a creature in the woods just beyond, was stalking them. Her imagination was working overtime. She tried to shake the fear and concentrated on following Ethan. They slowly made their way through the forest, dodging trees left and right. The wind had picked up, whipping at them like sharp talons to the skin.

About 45 minutes later, they made it to the rusted gate and Ethan braced himself, pushing head first into the wind to unlock the chains. There was a yellow shed its paint faded with time, about 50 feet to the right of the small wood cabin, where they hid the snowmobiles. The cabin was in the middle of a wooded area and looked like it had been built amongst the trees. The snow was about 15 ft deep and they sunk in with each step they took, carrying their supplies to the cabin. Luckily, the storm would take care of their tracks. Ethan stomped his feet to clear his shoes of snow upon entering, Kristina did the same.

The interior was completely wood, with walls made of interlocking logs, in an open floor plan that was maybe a total of 700 sq ft. The bathroom was to the right upon entering and had an old fashioned claw-foot, white porcelain tub. To the left of the door was a small living room with a wood-burning fireplace. A hunter green colored couch stood against the wall, to the left and a beige recliner was placed in front of the stone fireplace, as well as a brick red and beige checkered throw rug. To the right of the living room, just beyond it was a very small kitchenette.

A counter with a couple of stools acted like a seating area and on the other side of it, to the left, was an old-fashioned white stove that looked like it was from the 1950's. A small, 1950's style white refrigerator stood across from the stove and a window above the sink looked out with a view of the huge redwood trees towering over the cabin like giants.

There was an old-fashioned ladder made of knotted oak wood upon entering that led to the loft-style bedroom. There was a double sized iron-rod bed against the left wall, a TV and dvd/vcr sat on top of a pinewood dresser on the right wall. An old cherry wood trunk with leather straps stood at the foot of the bed. There was a small circular window opposite the ladder and a pinewood wardrobe armoire against the wall, to the right of the window. A portable heater and shelf with a ton of dvd's, video tapes, books, etc…. was against the wall next to the dresser.

"I'm going to grab some of the wood I saw in the shed. We need to get this place warmed up."

"Okay." Kristina began to unpack the supplies they had brought and put them away. She hadn't known what to expect, but was pleasantly surprised. The cabin was small, very rustic, bare to the bones without much luxury however, it had a cozy feel. The one thing she wasn't too thrilled about, was the huge moose head on the wall above the fireplace- it was a little creepy, with eyes that seemed to follow her around the room!

Ethan found a wheel barrel in the shed, which he filled with wood that he hoped would be enough to make it through the night. The snow turned to blizzard like conditions and he was glad they had made it before the worst of the storm hit. Kristina was upstairs unpacking her things when Ethan walked back in. He noticed a huge stack of newspaper in a basket next to the fireplace and made a fire, which quickly warmed the little cabin. As he stood up to poke more newspaper underneath the logs, he saw a desk in the far right corner, with an old CB radio. He remembered Johnny had said it was the only form of communication they'd be able to transmit from their location. He turned the channel and left it on, in case of an emergency.

Kristina had turned on the portable heater upstairs and was standing with her hands stretched out, when she heard Ethan on the ladder.

"I've got a fire going downstairs", he announced.

"Great! I'm freezing! I never thought I could be this cold!"

Ethan backed down the ladder to allow Kristina to ascend. She plopped on the couch, with an old throw wrapped around her. Ethan sat with his arm around her to create some body heat and grabbed her hands. They were ice cold.

"You weren't kidding!"

Kristina got up and sat on the floor in front of the fire, now blazing hot. She looked up and noticed the moose 'staring' at her again.

"Can you do something with that?" Kristina pointed at the moose.

Ethan was confused, "What?"

"It keeps staring at me!" Kristina tried not to look at it.

Ethan laughed. "It's not alive you know!", he teased.

"I know that! But the eyes keep following me wherever I go! It's freaking me out!" Kristina held her hand up so she couldn't see it, even out of the corner of her eye.

Ethan shook his head, still laughing. "I can't believe your scared of a little ol' moose! Maybe you should try to make friends with it." He continued mocking her.

"Very funny Mr. Lovett! I mean it Ethan, please, can you get rid of it?", she begged.

"If that's what will make you happy luv", he kissed her on the forehead, then got a step stool from the kitchen and ceremoniously took the moose head off the wall. "Sorry! I guess you'll be spending the rest of the night in the closet mate!" He shoved it in the hall closet next to the door.

After a few minutes, she finally began to feel her fingers and toes again. It was well after 2:00 am and Kristina yawned. "I'm exhausted! I think I need to get some sleep." She got up, gave Ethan a kiss, then started to head for the ladder.

"I'm right behind you. I'll be there in a minute." Ethan wanted to make sure the place was secure, as well as do a quick sweep outside- just in case.

Kristina was so tired, she didn't even bother to do her usual 'get ready for bed' routine. The feather down comforter was so warm it felt like she was in a cocoon, shielding her from the cold. She heard Ethan close the wood shutters on the window in the kitchen, then go outside. A few minutes later he crawled up the ladder, closed the shutter on the bedroom window, then joined Kristina in bed. He spooned her, snuggling up against her soft skin and smelled the sweet fragrance of her perfume. He held her tight and too tired to act on anything, they both drifted off to sleep.

Manelli had set up shop in an old abandoned theatre on the other side of town that was fairly isolated. He was furious! He laid low since the shooting and unbeknownst to anyone, had infiltrated the funeral. Now he knew all the players involved, but most importantly, he knew who to use as leverage against Ethan. He wasn't going to let anyone unravel his entire operation-especially not a punk kid who stole from him!

"We should just cut our losses boss and get the hell out of town!" Hugo, one of only 2 bodyguards left, tried to reason with him.

"I am not leaving without those diamonds! I can't believe that fuckin' bitch! I fell for her story hook, line and sinker! That won't happen again and they have no idea what is coming next." Manelli chuckled with a sneer on his face.

"What's the next move?" Hugo asked.

"I need you to round up some new muscle- _discreetly_", Manelli ordered. "As for the rest…I'll fill you in when the time comes."

Hugo and his partner Hank left the theatre in search of recruits, while Manelli took out a picture of Kristina. A maniacal smile slowly crept across his face, "You're my million dollar lottery ticket sweetheart- soon your little thief of a boyfriend will know what real pain is." He laughed so loud, it echoed throughout the empty theatre, making it sound as though it came from the bowels of hell.

Johnny had sent a message to his men to be on the look out for any new muscle in town, especially anyone recruiting for Manelli. Sonny had done the same. Hugo and Hank strolled into Jake's to check out the locals and sat at the bar. They ordered scotch on the rocks from Coleman, then Hugo leaned in a little and asked Coleman if he knew of anyone that might be interested in a 'job'.

"Depends. What type of 'job' are you talking about?" Coleman was suspicious. He had never seen these guys before and Jason warned him about Manelli.

"Let's just say, it would be in your best interest to let us know of a few locals we can use", Hugo discreetly handed Coleman a c note.

Coleman played it cool. "See those two in the corner by the jukebox? Check with them."

"Thought you'd know someone", Hugo snickered. They walked over and spoke to the 2 guys, made a deal, then they all left Jakes.

Coleman watched and as soon as they left, he made a call.

Dante and Lucky had just shown up at the penthouse when Jason got the call from Coleman. Johnny was pouring himself a drink, while Spinelli still worked on gaining access to the surveillance cameras near the warehouse and pier.

"Okay. That was Coleman. It worked."

Lucky was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I told Coleman to call me if he saw anyone sniffing around. I guess 2 guys made contact with Tony and Jeff, Johnny's plants", Jason relayed.

"I've given them instructions to go through Coleman when they meet Manelli and let us know what they're planning", Johnny explained.

"I hope this works. We can't let this bastard get away- not after he killed Sam!" Dante saw Jason cringe a little. "I'm sorry Jason." Dante felt like a jerk for blurting that out.

"Johnny, keep me posted. We'll regroup when we hear from Tony and Jeff. Did Ethan and Kristina make it to the safe house okay?"

"Yes, well, I know they made it to the storage facility to get the snowmobiles. Unfortunately, there's no cell phone service where I sent them. I'm sure they made it before the worst of the snow storm hit", Johnny informed.

"How are they going to get a hold of us if something happens?" Lucky was a bit concerned.

"There's a CB radio, I gave him the channel to use in case of emergency. I know it works and I have one that is on 24/7", Johnny added.

"Dad, Tracy and Lulu are headed for Barcelona using the ELQ jet", Lucky added.

"I haven't heard from Max and Milo, but I sent them with Alexis and Molly to get them set up at the safe house. They should be checking in soon." Jason turned to Spinelli. "Have you finished going through the surveillance footage from the warehouse and pier? Do you have any idea how Manelli escaped?"

Spinelli brought up the video from the camera just outside the warehouse. They could see the warehouse door open, Manelli shoot, then run off down the pier. Then Dante and Lucky exit and run after him. The next video had been taken from the camera at the pier.

They watched Manelli go underneath the stairs and suddenly disappear into the darkness. A minute later Dante and Lucky ran up but didn't see where he went.

"Spinelli, back that up again, frame by frame", Jason ordered.

He replayed it. Once slowed down, they noticed Manelli open a door. "I didn't know there was a door there", Dante said with surprise.

"Yeah. Not too many people do. There are a bunch of tunnels underneath the pier, that run the length of it and there are at least 2 exits. One underneath the warehouse at Lincoln and Pike, the other on the opposite end of the pier, at Walbash and Pine", Johnny described.

Next Spinelli brought up the footage with a view of the police and fire at the warehouse. As they watched, Lucky thought he recognized someone in the crowd. "Spinelli, back that up again. I think I see Manelli."

They reviewed it again, to see someone suddenly appear from behind one of the pillars, towards the rear of the crowd. He turned his head to look over his shoulder briefly, which was enough time to freeze the frame. "Stop it right there", Dante ordered.

"That's him! That son of a bitch! He slipped out and no one noticed him", Johnny exclaimed, clearly upset.

Jason shook his head. "Any idea where he went after that Spinelli?"

"Alas, I have been unable to find any other cameras in the area that has yet to depict the Dark One."

"Keep trying", Jason ordered.

"Well, I guess I'll let you know as soon as I hear from my guys. Call me if you find anything else." Johnny took one last gulp of his scotch, then left.

Lucky and Dante headed for the precinct to fill Mac in on the latest developments.

Spinelli went to his room to continue his hacking. Jason sat on the couch, head in his hands and silently fell back into despair.

The next morning it was still snowing, however, not with the same fury as the night before. Kristina woke up to find Ethan gone. It was really cold and she slid deeper underneath the comforter. After a few minutes, she heard the door slam and Ethan stomping his feet to get the snow off his shoes.

"Ethan?"

Instead of responding, he climbed up the ladder enough for her to see him. "You're up. I think there's at least 2 feet of fresh snow. I grabbed some more wood from the shed and I could barely dig enough snow to make a path to get out of the cabin, then into the shed. I'm going to make a fire."

Kristina didn't really want to leave the warm bed. "The bed is nice and warm. I don't think I'll be getting up anytime soon."

Ethan took that as his queue and forgot all about the fire, as he climbed into bed with her. Kristina giggled a little then her face turned serious.

"What's the matter?" Ethan hoped she wasn't regressing.

"I just can't believe I'm hiding from an international jewel thief, in an undisclosed isolated cabin in the mountains, snowed in with you! I've never been happier and yet, I feel a little guilty. I'm happy and my sister is dead! Just seems a bit wrong."

Ethan caressed her face. "Sam wouldn't want you to stop living." Ethan turned away from Kristina and stared at the wall. "This is all my fault!"

Kristina spooned him, then brushed his hair aside to expose his neck and kissed him.

"Nothing is your fault. You didn't know what would happen and Sam was stubborn. I heard Jason trying to talk her out of the undercover operation at Kelly's, but she wouldn't have it. There is nothing you could have done to make the outcome different."

"I should have left Port Charles when I had the chance! Sam wouldn't be dead, no one would be grieving and everyone we love wouldn't be in danger! You should hate me!" Ethan's eyes watered a little as he held back the lump in his throat.

"Look at me, Ethan." He didn't.

"Look at me." Kristina made him turn around. "I don't blame you for Sam's death. Yes, it's been tough for all of us, but _no one_ believes you're responsible for what went down- least of all me. I love you, no matter what."

He was touched by her unwavering love. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her with a passion Kristina had never felt from him before. He lightly ran his hand down her body underneath her nightgown. She let out a small gasp of pleasure. Next she kissed his neck, then his chest, working her way down. She was driving him crazy! They both enjoyed each other, with no restrain and finally fell back, exhausted. Kristina wasn't cold any more!

"Wow! That was amazing!", Ethan exclaimed out of breath.

"Where did you learn that little trick?" Kristina asked with a satisfied grin.

"I'll never tell luv!" Ethan gave a mischievous smile.

Ethan held Kristina in his arms and they drifted back to sleep.

Three hours later Ethan awoke to find Kristina gone, so he got up to see where she was. He made his way down the ladder when he heard her singing in the bathroom and paused to listen at the door:

_Maybe it's intuition. Some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant. There it goes, I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound, more than a little crazy but I believe…_

_I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life._

He quietly opened the door, which Kristina didn't notice. She was listening to her I-pod, sitting in the tub filled with bubbles, her eyes closed. Ethan's heart swelled with such love for her. He never knew it was possible to be so in love. When the song finished, she opened her eyes. She jumped a little when she became aware of Ethan, leaning against door jam, hands folded on his chest, smiling.

Kristina's face turned red. "Oh my God!" She was mortified he had heard her! She half-smiled nervously, "Savage Garden."

Ethan chuckled. "Loved the song. I was just taking in the scenery", he said with a searing look of lust that was unmistakable.

He sat on the edge of the tub, leaned in, kissed her and caressed her underneath the water. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell in, clothes and all! Water spilled everywhere from the impact and they both laughed hysterically. He had swallowed some of the bubbles that covered his face and he cacked a little.

"Ugh!" He made a face from the taste, coughing.

Kristina tried to brush the bubbles from his eyes. He slowly got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kristina asked with a impish grin.

"I was going to get some dry clothes."

"Is that really the best thing to do in this situation?", she egged him on, her eyes roamed up and down his body.

He got the hint and sat back in the tub behind Kristina. She was filling it again. Ethan decided to wash her hair and grabbed the shampoo, then dumped some on top of her head. Kristina was confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Just close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close them." Ethan proceeded work the shampoo through her hair with his fingers, massaging her head and neck. It was so erotic, something she'd never felt before and her mind went blank as she let her senses take over.

After a few minutes, he carefully rinsed the soap from her hair, making sure none got in her eyes. She turned to face him and kissed him ever so sweetly.

"That's a first for me!"

The look of fierce passion filled his eyes again and he took her into his arms. She straddled him, kissing with such wanting she never experienced before. Her whole body tingled. It was electric! They finally fell limp, with Krissy laying against his chest, both were out of breath.

"I'd say we christened the bathroom!", Ethan quipped.

Kristina giggled. The water had spilled out again and with fingers pruned, they finally got out of the tub. Ethan wiped Kristina off, she did the same for him, then put robes on and went into the living room. Ethan started a fire to get things warmed up.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Kristina asked.

"Oh, yeah. I made some earlier. It might be cold though. I'll make another pot."

"That'd be great. I could use a cup." Kristina wrapped the throw around her and sat on the floor in front of the fire. A few minutes later Ethan handed her a coffee mug, then sat behind her. Kristina was lost in thought.

"What has got you so lost in thought?", he whispered in her ear.

She let out a huge sigh. "I was just thinking about what Jason must be going through. You should have seen the look in his eyes when mom and I saw him yesterday. I've never seen anything like it before- there was such a coldness, mixed with intense anger. It kind of scared me."

Ethan wrapped his arms tight around Kristina. "I'm sure he can't see straight right now and Johnny said he's out for blood. Nothing is going to stop him from avenging Sam's death."

"I told him retaliating isn't going to bring her back. I can see how lost he is, even with his defenses up. Spinelli said Jason's been a bear, barking orders left and right, snapping at everyone. He's plunging himself into this vendetta against Manelli, but what happens when everything is said and done? I think that's when he'll realize how big the void is without Sam."

"Well, all you can do is be there for him when he needs it. Everyone grieves in different ways, in their own time. It took me a long time for it to sink in my parents were gone, not just at home or on a trip, living their lives somewhere else."

Just then, Kristina's stomach growled and she was embarrassed it was so loud. "Someone's hungry!", Ethan chuckled.

"I guess I am a bit hungry. I haven't eaten anything since the blueberry pancakes you got me yesterday."

"Let me remedy that right now!" Ethan went in the kitchen to see what he could wrestle up. Kristina followed him and sat on the bar stool at the counter.

"I didn't know you could actually cook. I _know_ those blueberry pancakes were from Kelly's!"

Ethan acted shocked, "Are you implying that I bought your breakfast? I'm offended!"

"_Implying_? I was actually flat out accusing you!", she teased.

"I'm hurt that you would think I'd try to pass off Kelly's pancakes as my own. You wound me!" He chuckled as he turned back to tend to his eggs.

Kristina walked up behind him at the stove and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you making there hot shot?"

"My world famous omelet."

"World famous huh?"

"That's right! I've never had a complaint yet." Ethan flipped the omelet in the air like a professional to cook the other side.

"I'm impressed Mr. Lovett!"

He continued to finish making the omelets, as well as toasted bagels and then plated them. Kristina devoured her entire omelet, plus full bagel.

"That was delicious! I'm surprised at how well you cook. She leaned over and gave Ethan a little kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it." He added a bit of crown royal to his coffee, then put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll clean up." Kristina washed the dishes and frying pan, then poured herself another cup of coffee before joining Ethan on the couch in front of the fire.

The early afternoon had turned to evening, when Ethan realized Kristina had fallen asleep leaning against him. He carefully extricated himself and put a pillow under her head, as well as another blanket. The wood pile he had retrieved from the shed that morning was almost gone, so he made another trip.

The temperature had dropped, the wind picked up again and the snow fell harder than it had all day. Ethan quickly made his way to the shed and gathered more wood.

Meanwhile, Kristina was having an intense dream…

_She was trying to find Sam and was at some type of a spectator sport, where bleachers were filled with fans. Kristina ran up to several people, asking where her sister was, but no one seemed to know. Then in the distance, on the farthest bleacher, she saw Sam. She looked so beautiful, dressed all in white, her long hair blowing slightly in the breeze. She smiled at Kristina, as she ran towards her, "Sam! Sam! Where have you been? I've been looking….." Suddenly, she disappeared! Kristina stood in the same spot she had seen her, but no one was there. She frantically screamed for her sister and a man tried to get her to leave. _

"_Where's my sister? She was right there! I need my sister!" Kristina pleaded with the man to let her see Sam again- one last time! She was hysterical as she tried to convince the man. He kept pushing her back. "Please! Where did she go? Where is my sister? Sam? Sam?"_

Kristina was tossing and turning, yelling out her sister's name when Ethan walked back into the cabin. He tried to gently wake her, but she was still plagued by her dream.

"Sam? Sam? I need my sister!" Kristina cried out.

"Krissy. You're having a bad dream sweetie." Ethan softly shook her, trying to jolt her out of it.

She started to hysterically sob in her sleep and then suddenly bolted up, "Sam? Where is she?"

"Krissy, it was just a dream. You're in the cabin, remember?" Ethan tried to bring her back to reality.

After a minute, Kristina realized where she was. Tears streamed down her face and Ethan held her as she continued to sob. "It was just a dream, you're okay."

"She was right there! I saw her!" Kristina wailed.

Ethan didn't know what to do, so he just held her until she calmed down. A few minutes later she fell silent and pulled back from his embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"You had a pretty bad dream, what happened?" Ethan asked.

Kristina got up and looked out the kitchen window. Although it was very dark, she could see the snow really coming down.

"I was at a game of some sort looking for Sam. No one knew where she was. I looked up and I swear, she was standing on one of the bleachers. She looked so amazing, prettier than I remember." She paused, then swallowed hard, trying to stop the next wave of tears building up.

Ethan walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. She continued.

"She smiled at me, then disappeared. When I got to where she had been standing, no one was there. I couldn't find her. All I wanted was to talk to her for a minute! Is that too much to ask?" Kristina was angry and quickly walked back into the living room. "I just want to know why! Why did she have to die? It isn't fair!" She began to lose it again.

Ethan tried to console her. "I know how you're feeling. I was so mad when my parents died, I lashed out at everything and everyone. I couldn't understand why they had to die, leave me all alone. I carried that anger for a long time until I realized they wouldn't want me to live my life like that. I finally let go of it and once I did, I was able to move forward again."

"I just want to stop feeling this pain and emptiness inside! It's like a piece of me is gone and I don't know how to fill it. I'm so mad at her for insisting on that stupid undercover operation! She was so reckless! Didn't she know how much we needed her? _I _needed her?"

Tears spilled from her eyes, "What did she think was going to happen to us if she was gone? Do you think she ever thought about _that_ while she was risking her life?"

She sat back on the couch. Ethan could tell she wanted to be alone, so he quietly went upstairs to give her some room. He wished he could turn back time and change history. If he had the chance, he would have left Port Charles after Luke found him stealing from the Haunted Star. Krissy would be safe, along with everyone else and no one would have died at his expense. His mind was racing on a guilty loop and he needed to turn the voice in his head off, just for a little while.

An hour later Kristina climbed up the stairs to find Ethan watching a movie, lying on the bed. She hopped in next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"Ocean's Eleven."

"Why am I not surprised!" Kristina laughed. She playfully hit is arm, then teased, "Trying to get a few tips, huh? Still planning that heist?"

Ethan laughed. He paused the movie, "How are you doing?"

"Better. Thanks for giving me a little space. I'm sorry I keep falling apart on you."

"No apology necessary. I'm glad I can be here for you."

"Mind if I watch with you?" She leaned against his shoulder and held his hand.

Johnny had gotten word from Tony and Jeff that Manelli was holed up in the abandoned theatre across town. Unbeknownst to Ethan, Manelli had slipped a GPS tracker underneath his car at the funeral and now he knew where he was- or at least where his car was. He had ordered Hugo, Hank, Tony and Jeff to dismantle their equipment- they were changing locations. Unfortunately, Johnny's plants had no idea about the GPS on Ethan's car or where they were headed, only that Manelli was hell bent on hitting the road as soon as possible.

Johnny relayed the developments to Jason, who took action. "Call Lucky and Dante with the latest information and tell them to meet me one mile, off Eastlake Rd. I'm pretty sure that's the only access road to the theatre, so they'll have to leave using it. We need to follow them."

Jason and Johnny left to put their plan into action.

Ethan was making dinner while Kristina watched another movie upstairs. She could smell garlic waft up to the loft from the kitchen and decided to see what he was making.

"That smells really good. What is it?"

"Just a little concoction I created- a little bit of chicken and pasta mixed with butter, garlic, onion, oregano, salt and pepper. I hope you like it." He plated some for them and pulled garlic bread from the oven.

Kristina took her plate and sat on the couch, Ethan joined her. "Mmmm! This is sooooo good! I think you missed your calling- from con to cook!", she teased.

Ethan smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

They devoured everything, then Kristina pulled out a deck of cards. "Up for a little poker Mr. Lovett?"

He laughed, "Always!"

They played several hands, then Kristina decided to clean up the kitchen. She casually looked out the window and noticed a beam of light, coming from the woods. "Ethan! Ethan! Look!"

He could hear the distress in her voice. "What's wrong?"

He looked out the window and after a minute, could see the silhouette of someone crouching behind the trees, not 100 ft from the cabin! He quickly closed the shutter on the window, ran to close the one upstairs. Then he tried to raise Johnny on the CB radio.

"Breaker, breaker, this is Gambler's Heart calling for Johnny One, over!" All he heard was static. He tried 3 more times, then changed the channel, trying to reach someone, anyone- to no avail!

Kristina was terrified! "What are we going to do? There's no place we can hide!"

Ethan looked out the small peephole built into the shutter. He could still see a figure, hunched among the tree line. The only thing he could do, was barricade the front door.

He pushed the couch in front of it, then doused the fire, although it was moot since whoever was out there had obviously seen the smoke from the chimney. Ethan grabbed a small key from underneath the counter, went to the hall closet and pulled out a silver box. He unlocked it, then gingerly took the gun out. He checked to make sure it was loaded, with the safety off. Then he huddled in the corner next to the fireplace with Kristina. He hoped they'd make it through the night...

Manelli had borrowed one of Cortez's men once he tracked Ethan's approximate whereabouts on the GPS. Manny Ramirez had pulled in behind Ethan's car, then started walking north from there. He got lucky when he spotted smoke in the distance about an hour later. He quietly crept up through the woods, close enough to where he could see a light coming from the kitchen window and 2 people definitely inside. Using binoculars he ID'd Ethan and Kristina from the photo Manelli had provided. He used a Satellite phone, with a powerful enough signal to call Manelli, confirming Ethan's location. Manelli had ordered him to wait until his men got there before he did anything. Unfortunately for Manelli, Ramirez was a bit of a wild card with no patience and was getting antsy, especially when he noticed Ethan close the shutters on the windows. It was obvious they had spotted him.

Ramirez decided he'd better take matters in his own hands. The smoke had been doused, the entire cabin was dark as he slowly made his way from the woods. It had stopped snowing for the moment, but the snow crunched beneath his feet with every step he took and he cringed. He approached from the rear of the cabin and stopped about 10 ft from it, to see if he could hear anything.

It was eerily silent. He walked around the side towards the front and then paused, trying to decide his next move.

Ethan and Kristina heard the snow crunching on the side of the house. Kristina jumped a little, knowing someone was coming closer and her heart was beating so fast, she thought it could be heard. Ethan carefully walked up to the window to look out the peephole again and was horrified to see footprints trailing from the woods towards the house! He ran back over to Krissy and braced for whatever was to come next. His legs were still a little weak and started hurting from sitting in a crouched position for so long. He sat on the floor with Krissy between his legs in front of him. They heard more crunching then someone coming up the steps towards the front door! Kristina buried her head in Ethan's chest, breathing so hard she started to get light-headed. Ethan kissed the top of her head, then whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay."

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump- whoever was out there wanted to get inside!

Ramirez tried to kick the door in several times, but it wouldn't budge. He decided to check around for an ax or something he could use to break it. He noticed the shed about 50 ft away and tried to get to it. He sunk with every step since the path Ethan had dug earlier was already filled with snow again. The doors to the shed were buried half way in snow, so he started digging with his hands, trying to clear enough to open it. After about 10 minutes, he finally shoved the doors open a crack and slid inside. He smiled when he saw the snowmobiles. He disabled one, but left the other one in tact- he'd use it to get away. Sure beat walking back to the car! He turned his attention back to the task at hand- finding an ax or something to knock the door down. He rummaged around the shed, throwing stuff aside that wouldn't work, until he found what he was looking for- in the far corner, next to an old leather saddle, an axe leaned against the wall. He grinned- it was perfect! He grabbed it, then started for the cabin.

Ethan and Kristina froze as Ramirez continued to kick the door, trying to get in. They were surprised when it abruptly stopped. Kristina peeked out from Ethan's arms- the silence was deafening! A few minutes later, they heard someone yell, "Shit!" Then heard more snow crunching. Ethan had no visibility in the front, but figured the guy had found the shed. Another 6 inches of snow had fallen since the last time Ethan dug a path and cleared the snow from the doors.

"Is he gone?" Kristina hoped.

"No. I think he's trying to get into the shed!", he whispered. Ethan stayed with his ear glued to the front door, until he heard snow crunching louder and louder, approaching quickly. He ran back to Krissy, gun pointed at the door!

"I want you to stay behind me, no matter what happens, understand?" Ethan quietly relayed. Kristina nodded. She was paralyzed, gripped with fear!

The crunching stopped. A minute later Ethan and Kristina both jumped when they heard the crack of the door from the axe. Another hit splintered a little bit of the door. After the 6th hit, Ramirez had punched through the door enough to peek inside. He couldn't see Ethan and Kristina from his vantage point, but smelled a mix of garlic and firewood still in the air.

"I know you're in there boys and girls", he taunted. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

His voice was a low gravelly tone, which made him sound almost demonic. It was probably one of the most terrifying moments in their lives. With no where to hide, no one to call for back up, Ethan knew he had to take control of the situation. He slowly got up and hid just around the corner from the door. Kristina stood behind him, crouched in the corner.

Ramirez hit the door 3 more times so the hole was big enough for him to reach around with his arm and unlock it. Then, using all his strength, he slowly opened it pushing the couch with the door. He squeezed in the small gap and was startled when Ethan walked out from around the corner, pointing a gun at him.

"Hold it right there! You're not going anywhere! Now put the axe down… slowly", Ethan ordered.

Ramirez was cocky, smiling at Ethan's attempt to take control. He put the axe on the floor. Ethan kicked it away from him. Ramirez turned to face him with his hands in the air.

"You're the boss", he sarcastically commented.

His eyes surveyed the room, then fixated when noticed Kristina in the corner. He looked her up and down, "Lookie what we have here! No wonder you're up here having a little rendezvous", he sneered.

Ethan was disgusted. "Hands behind your head and lay on your stomach", Ethan demanded. Ramirez just stood there, glaring at Kristina. "I _will_ shoot you! On the ground, with your hands behind your head!"

Ramirez acted like he was going to and pretended to kneel. Then without so much as a pause, he snatched the gun from Ethan!

"Well, well, well. Tables have turned, haven't they?", he mocked waving the gun back and forth. "What are you going to do now _hero_? Where's your cape? No super powers? Aww, too bad", he taunted with a foul grin.

Ethan stood in front of Kristina, trying to shield her from Ramirez, who peeked around him at her. "What are you doing hiding back there sweetheart? I won't bite. Why don't you come out and we can have a little fun." Ethan saw the cold, sinister look in his eyes as Ramirez looked her up and down, licking his lips. Ethan moved in front of Kristina, so Ramirez couldn't see her.

"Get out of the way", he ordered Ethan, waving the gun in his face.

Ethan didn't move. "Leave the girl out of this okay? Manelli wants me. I'll do whatever you say, if we leave now without the girl." Ethan tried to make a deal.

"How do you know Manelli wants _you_?", Ramirez said with a wicked smile.

"I'll tell you where the diamonds are, but only if we leave now without her." Ethan tried again.

"I think I'd rather take the girl." Ramirez reached around and grabbed Kristina, trying to pull her from the corner! Ethan took hold of Ramirez's arm in an effort to get him to release her, but suddenly his legs gave out from underneath him! He fell back onto his butt! It gave Ramirez the time he needed to yank Kristina from the corner and drag her towards the door!

Kristina screamed, "Let me go!" She struggled against his grip, kicking and thrashing to break free. Ramirez was too strong. "I am not going anywhere with you! Let me go!"

"I've got a little firecracker on my hands! I can't wait to see how you light up!" Kristina knew what he was insinuating and thrashed harder against his grip.

Ethan finally got to his feet and charged at Ramirez with everything he had. Ramirez let go of Kristina and she ran, locking herself in the bathroom, while Ethan tried to fight. Ramirez punched Ethan, then Ethan grabbed Ramirez around his waist and body slammed him to the ground. He punched Ramirez a couple of times, then they wrestled on the floor, each trying take control. Unfortunately, Ramirez got the upper hand and sat on top of Ethan, throwing punches left and right, so hard that he couldn't do anything! He fell unconscious!

Ramirez got up and spit on Ethan! Then he kicked the bathroom door in and pulled Kristina out, screaming at the top of her lungs! She was horrified when she saw Ethan, bloodied and passed out on the floor!

"What did you do to him? Ethan? Ethan?" Kristina yelled as Ramirez carried her out of the cabin, kicking and screaming the entire way.

***Coming Soon- the conclusion, Every Heartbeat***


End file.
